Unexpected Love
by SasuXxHina
Summary: Sakura is a normal teenager...well maybe not so normal. She catches the eyes of a hazel eyed read head and a onyx eyed duck ass haired uchiha. She unexpectedly falls in love with both of them. Who will be the one to obtain this cherry blossoms heart? (SasuXSaku & SasoXSaku) -Kinda crappy summary but give this story a try.
1. Chapter 1

**SasuXxHina**: Hello my lovely's I decided to start a new story hope yo-

**Hidan**: *walks in* Sup Bitch!

**SasuXxHina**: *glares at Hidan* How did you get in here?

**Hidan**: Uhh...Tobi let me in!

**Tobi**: *walks in* Toby is a good boy! Hidan gave toby candy!

**SasuXxHina**: *grabs both of them by their collars* Now as I was saying I hope you guys enjoy the story!

* * *

**"Beep" "Beep" "Beep"**

My alarm clock went off I sluggishly got out of my bed and made my way into my bathroom. I'm rather dumb on most mornings; just like on this particular day I had accidentally grabbed the wrong toothbrush.

I don't even know how that could possibly happen; I had my own bathroom….but sometimes when my dad had an upset stomach he'd come to my bathroom and yeah.

Worst days of my life….

I looked at the toothbrush closely my eyes never wavering. It reminded me of how I was staring at some food yesterday. Everything was so good the dumplings and oh my god don't get me started on the brownies!

*Drool*

I'm back!

I wiped all my drool away and continued to look very closely at the toothbrush. Hmm, it had the prettiest blue color and a picture of a mini blonde girl on it.

Wait a minute….blue and blonde girl….

"….Ino!"

I made a sour face just realizing something. I had just indirectly kissed my best friend…Sai is so going to be pissed at me.

'I'm dead!'

'CHAA! NO YOUR NOT I'LL KICK HIS SKINNY LITTLE ASS!' Inner me suddenly appeared and started to fiercely fist pump the air.

'No! If you kick his ass Ino will kick my ass!" The last time I had to face her wrath I had a human hand print on my forehead…Yup she bitch slapped my forehead good.

'I'LL JUST KICK BOTH THEIR ASSES! CHAAA!'

I looked at her for a moment and thought about me fighting two people. It was official I would either die or be in a cast for the rest of my life…..Yay.

'I'll just send someone to tell Ino and Sai that I moved out of the state that's a good idea isn't it?' Inner me face palmed.

'THE HELL YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HIDE IN YOUR CLOSET LIKE LAST TIME! CHAA!'

'…..'

I ignored that and continued to brush my teeth this time with the right toothbrush. I combed my hair and headed to my closet to pick out a blood red tank top, black skinny jeans, and lastly some white vans.

I headed down stairs and walked into an all make out session between my best friends Naruto and Hinata.

My cheeks heated up I never knew Hinata would one day be in my house making out with my best friend in my living room Moaning!

I cleared my throat to make my presence known they both turned wide eyed and blushing madly well Hinata hands down put to shame all tomatoes.

"S-sakura-Chan hey we were just coming to pick you up for our first day of high school" Naruto scratched the back of his head a habit he still kept all these years.

"Y-yeah sakura naruto-kun suggested that we go together" Hinata stood up her blush fading just a tad bit.

"Thank you guys for this but you really didn't have too….and also next time you guys make out don't be as loud it's kind of awkward." I giggled at their reactions both blushing and Hinata at the brick of fainting while naruto tried to awkwardly steady her.

As we made our way into naruto's car I noticed some people moving into a house.

When we drove by I could only catch a glimpse of jet black hair mixed in with some fiery red.

* * *

I was currently in narutos car playing flappy bird on my phone until narutos voice interrupted my gaming session.

"Sakura-Chan I forgot to tell you something a good old friend of mine is coming to this school and I really want you to meet him." He looked at me with a big smile on his face I couldn't refuse.

"Sure naruto what's his name?"

"His name is Sasuke but I have to warn you he has a hard time warming up to people so try not to kill him if he….says something offensive"

"Naruto is there anything else I need to know is he going to call ugly like Sai?" I prayed that he wasn't a gang leader or a green jumpsuit person. I shivered at the memory of Lee.

"Actually there is you see he has a very and I mean very jealous girlfriend her name is Karin let's just say her mouth isn't one of her best assets" I looked at him silently giving him a warning.

"Naruto I can't promise I won't beat her up if she tries anything"

'CHAAA! JUST LET HER TRY SOMETHING AND I'LL KICK THAT BITCHES ASS!'

'Shut up now is not the time I'm in a conversation' After I was done shushing my inner self I turned my attention back to a chuckling naruto.

"I know that just try not to kill her" I closed my eyes and gave out a big laugh naruto really was one of my best friends.

Once I reopened my eyes he was staring at me and I noticed hinata was staring at me too. They were seriously creeping me out now.

"what!" I blurted it out all of a sudden I think I even scared them a bit both of them jumped a little.

Hinata blushed and looked from naruto to me "Sakura if he tries to seduce you…..slap the hell out of him" I looked at her eyes wide.

"Wait did he try anything with you?" I couldn't believe this so-called sasuke tried to seduce innocent and pure HINATA!

'CHAA! WHOS READY FOR SOME ASS KICKING!'

'oooh when I meet this dude shit is going down!'

After me and inner me agreed on kicking some serious butt at school I gave my attention back to hinata who was about to say something when naruto put a hand to his chest and proudly said "I kicked temes ass for touching my hinata-Chan BELIEVE IT!"

I gave out a big sigh.

I guess meeting sasuke is going to be a bigger deal than I thought.

* * *

Leave a comment if you wish and I will thank all those kind people who do.

Sasuke will appear in the next chapter.

DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE PAIR

SASUKEXSAKURA VS SASORIXSAKURA


	2. Dark Onyx meets Emerald Green

Chapter 2: Dark Onyx meets Emerald Green

So guys this is the second chapter might be short but I haven't been feeling the inspiration for some time now. Just a heads up I'm re-doing chapter one.

Shout out to those who commented love you guys!

-MoonflowerDaydreamer

-Guest

-Minachi-chan

Special shout out to story follower

-Forbiddentofly

~ 0 ~

* * *

_Previously on Chapter 1_

_Naruto put a hand to his chest and proudly said "I kicked temes ass for touching my hinata-chan BELIEVE IT!"_

_I gave out a big sigh._

_I guess meeting sasuke is going to be a bigger deal than I though._

* * *

After getting a somewhat awkward ride from naruto and hinata we finally made it. I couldn't help but look at our school and I must say it is huge.

We currently attend Konoha High Academy. I've attended this school for a year now and I still don't know my way around it.

I grabbed my stuff and bid my good byes "See you later naruto, hinata-chan"

After receiving their goodbyes and a wholehearted "HAVE A GOOD DAY SAKURA-CHAN!" from naruto. I made my way up to the school entrance once I got to the double doors I couldn't help but laugh at the sudden memory that popped into my head.

I was literally a mess I couldn't find any of my classes. (A/N Freshmen problems :P)

People found me a bit creepy and scary when they first saw me wondering around the school. Each time I came walking through the halls they would push themselves up against a wall in a futile attempt to get away from me.

I couldn't blame them who wouldn't be creeped out by a girl walking around with wide tear filled eyes, disheveled pink hair, and a huge forehead. I looked like a freaking zombie that day.

The memory brought a smile to my face those were the old ti-

My thoughts were roughly interrupted when I suddenly bumped into something hard the force of the impact knocking me back causing me to ungracefully land on my butt.

After muttering some incoherent words in the lines of 'stupid floor' I then proceeded to get up brushing the dust off the skirt I was currently wearing. Before I could actually apologize to the stranger I bumped into a voice spoke out.

"Hn, I'm in quite a hurry could you move aside?" he had a smooth velvety voice.

As my eyes looked up my breath hitched dark onyx eyes collided with emerald green. His words went through one ear and out the other. I was at a loss of words the person I bumped into was hot…

He had a hell of a nice jaw structure, dark black hair that framed his perfect chiseled face, a small firm nose, his lean yet muscular figure...

My eyes then traveled back to those dark onyx ey-

The sound of him clearing his throat stopped my awkward and embarrassing thoughts.

I waved my hands out defensively a bit flustered. Did he notice me staring?

"I'm sorry! I should have watched where I was going " with that and a good face palm to the face I moved aside.

As a few seconds passed by I couldn't help inhaling the scent he left behind, a light blush dusting my pale cheeks.

'He smells nice…'

* * *

SasoXxSaku: 1

SasuXxSaku: 1

I decided to write a sasuXsaku moment here. I hope you guys liked it and don't worry sasori will make his appearance...soon

Don't forget to comment, follow, favorite, and vote for your favorite couple! :3 *evil laugh*

If anyone's wondering what sasuke smells like in the story go visit a Hollister store at the mall and you'll see.


End file.
